Sinfonia
by Aerielz
Summary: Uma pequena tragedia e sentimentos não revelados... O que será que aconteçera com Roy e Riza? RoyAi - FINALIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**FMA não me pertence rapaziada, infelizmente...**

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

— Coronel... Por favor... — Sussurrava Riza sobre o corpo do militar. — Roy, não morra, por favor!

— Riza... — Há uma longa pausa e tudo que se pode ouvir são o choro e os soluços dela. — Você dedicou sua vida toda para me proteger... Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

— Não... Roy... Não... Você não pode morrer agora me ouviu?

As lagrimas a impediam de ver a mais de um palmo de distancia. Ela estava confusa. Mais sabia que aquele era o pior dia de sua vida. Ela estava sentada no chão, ao lado peito ensangüentado de seu superior, e tudo que ela pensava era o quão vazia a vida dela seria sem ele.

"_Eu não agüentaria o ver morrer... Prefiro morrer junto!" _Ela lembrava de seus pensamentos há uma semana atrás, mais ou menos quando ela achou palavras para o que sentia por ele. Agora, ela tinha certeza disso. Queria morrer ali. Agora. Ao lado dele.

"_Não posso deixá-la sem que ela saiba o que sinto... Mas será que ela sofreria menos?"_ Se perguntava Roy enquanto sentia sua vida se esvaindo de seu corpo. _"Eu tenho que dizer a ela!"_

— Riza... Eu te amo... Me desculpe te dizer isso só agora... — Dizia com a voz fraca, num sussurro mortalmente apaixonado.

— E-eu te amo também Roy Mustang... Mais preferiria morrer agora, a dizer isso em seu leito de morte!

— Não diga isso, você _tem_ que continuar viva!

— Roy!— Gritava ela o mais alto o possível, como se isso fosse trazê-lo de volta a vida.

Há alguns metros de distancia, um gatilho é puxado.

Poucos milésimos depois, como se atendendo ao seu pedido, Riza sente a dor em seu peito cada vez mais forte. Não sabendo se é por causa do tiro que acabara de levar, ou se pela dor de ver o homem que amava morrer em sua frente.

"_Não importa o que você pense. Eu morrerei ao seu lado. É isso que eu quero."_

A dor da bala alojada em seu peito era de certa forma, bem vinda. Agüentando aquilo tudo ela se debruça sobre ele, em um primeiro, único e ultimo beijo.

Não tendo mais forças, ela permanece ali, deitada sobre ele. Até que tudo fica escuro.

* * *

**Meu primeiro cap. da minha primeira fic pessoas... Que acharam?**


	2. Chapter 2

**O capitulo saiu antes do previsto YEEH(?)... Me avisem se não estiver bom por favor... A experiencia da autora é pouca! Obrigada pela compreensão e vamos logo ao capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo Dois**

"_Mais que droga, eu continuo viva..."_ pensava Riza acordando e instantaneamente sentindo o nó em sua garganta... Mais ele pedira pra que ela ficasse viva, e ela entenderia isso como uma ordem. Seria forte e continuaria sua vida.

— Mais que coisa boa... Você acordou!

Riza congela. De repente sente que está mais confortável que nunca. No lugar da cama fria de um hospital ela percebe estar em cima de algo quente. Algo acaricia seu rosto, e ela poderia reconhecer esse toque em qualquer lugar do mundo... Ela só não podia acreditar. Era bom de mais pra ser verdade.

— Coronel...?

— Graças a você... Sim, em carne e osso.

Ela sentia suas bochechas queimarem por estar deitada no colo dele. Mais estava mais feliz do que nunca esteve em toda sua vida. Só não podia admitir isso para ele; era como admitir uma fraqueza!

— Coronel... Acho que estamos numa posição um tanto quanto imprópria!

— A claro... — Dizia ele sendo sarcástico. — Seu beijo aquele dia não me pareceu impróprio. Queira se acalmar. Agora é crime um Coronel deitado com sua Tenente no colo? — Brincou ele.

— Creio que é pra mim.

Ela se apressava para sair dali, deitou novamente na cama do hospital, saindo do colo dele, e ficando de costas para o homem deitado ao seu lado, ela realmente precisava sair dali! Mas a mão que ele colocava, agora, em sua cintura a impedia completamente de se mexer. Não por estar a prendendo. Mais por estar ali.

— Não, por favor, não... — Essas palavras eram somente da boca para fora. Em seus pensamentos ela dizia "finalmente".

"_Tão delicada, tão frágil... Uma parte da Riza__ q__ue eu nunca tinha visto. Linda ela sempre foi, mas isso eu sempre soube... E eu sempre fui burro o bastante para negar isso tudo."_ Roy se sentia como um garoto diante de seu mais novo presente de natal. Não, ela era muito mais que isso para ele. Ela foi importante o bastante para que ele levasse três tiros no lugar dela e continuasse vivendo para não a deixar sozinha. Depois de passar dois minutos oficialmente morto, ele acordou exatamente no momento em que chegava a noticia de que ela estava correndo o risco de morrer. Naquele momento há três dias atrás, ele desejou morrer _novamente_.

— Não Riza. Eu não sairei daqui até ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. E não até dizê-las novamente.

Por que ele estaria sendo tão gentil? Por que ele diria isso a ela? Ela não se arrependia de ter beijado-o, mais aquilo tudo era algo que ela não entendia. Estava mais confusa que nunca. Mais apaixonada do que nunca.

— Roy me diz, o que você quer? Por que você esta aqui comigo? O que diabos você estava pensando ao entrar na minha frente naquele momento? Por que você me disse aquilo? Por que, Roy Mustang, por quê?! — Dizia ela entre lagrimas.

— Você... Eu quero você... Eu estou aqui por sua causa. Eu estava pensando em você quando levei aqueles tiros no seu lugar. Eu te disse aquilo porque era... Não... _É_ verdade. Eu te amo Riza... Mais fui ignorante o bastante para te dizer aquilo somente naquele momento. Eu fui burro. Você é muito mais para mim do que eu sempre fui capaz de imaginar. Eu te amo!

Ao escutar aquelas palavras ela sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias. Simplesmente não sabia como agir.

"_Maldito amor... Eu não deveria me sentir assim... É besteira, só vai me trazer sofrimento. Eu vou me arrepender amargamente disso depois."_

Cética a respeito, mais com o mais profundo desejo, que ela fazia questão de esconder de si mesma. O amor era o mais proibido tabu para Riza.

* * *

**Criatura indescisa essa Riza não?...**

**Mandem umas Reviews pra mim que eu fico contente... Palpites, criticas, elogios... A evolução literaria demora mais com a ajuda de vocês a coisa sai com mais qualidade ^^**

**Capitulo 3 e último não tem dia pra sai... Amanhã talvez? Estou inspirda essa semana...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Três**

A partir desse momento, ela percebe que perdeu a consciência de seus atos. Seu corpo agia em conjunto com sua mente e emoções. Como numa conspiração. Mas ela não se importava. Se tivesse agindo racionalmente, ela teria colocado tudo aquilo a perder.

Se virando e ficando cara a cara com ele, ela percebe um sorrisinho discreto no canto de sua própria boca.

"_Eu só posso ter ficado louca."_

— O que você faria se eu saísse correndo agora?

— Sem duvida nenhuma eu iria atrás de você.

Ela se levanta, e sai correndo do quarto. Mal ela passa da porta e ouve a voz dele.

— Parada! Ou eu estalo os dedos! Estou de luvas sabia?

— Você não teria essa coragem! — Diz ela parando e entrando no jogo.

— Quer me testar? — Ele chegava cada vez mais perto daquela beldade loira de cabelos soltos. Desejando-a mais e mais a cada passo. Era como uma hipnose. Ah sim, ela o hipnotizava.

Abraçando-a por trás ele sussurrava em seu ouvido com a voz mais sexy que ela já ouvira:

— De mim você não escapa mais ok?

Ela se sentia segura com aquele toque. Não agüentava. Precisava beijá-lo antes que tudo aquilo se desfizesse em sua frente.

Se virando ela colocava os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

E então, sem aviso, os dois se beijam... Nenhum dos dois conseguiu explicar aquilo.

O beijo dos dois foi algo como um milagre. Como foi um milagre os dois estarem vivos. E juntos. Como uma sinfonia. A mais difícil de todas. Sendo tocada com cada instrumento especialmente afinado. Sem nenhum erro. Sem maestro para dizer o que fazer no próximo movimento. Os músicos já sabem o que fazer, não há necessidade de que alguém os diga. É perfeito em todos os aspectos. O tipo de coisa que ninguém quer que acabe.

— Wooooooooow!— Diz Edward Elrich, que a há alguns metros dos dois, assistia ao beijo. — Eu não acredito nisso!

Ele falava baixo, sabia que a Tenente não estava com suas armas. No entanto tinha consciência de que o Coronel estava de luvas. Ele se dirigia aos dois com medo. Precisava passar pelo corredor. Alem do mais, era uma boa desculpa para observar um pouquinho mais de perto aquele momento histórico.

Ele anda passo por passo, bem devagar. Evitando fazer barulho.

Passando pelos dois ele entende que aquilo não é uma brincadeira, não é como se o Coronel tivesse conseguido _apenas mais uma_ namorada.

"_Estão se beijando porque se amam."_ Ele não consegue evitar um sorriso. _"Parece que o Coronel finalmente percebeu."_

Ele fica ali... Observando a cena, até que o beijo acaba.

Roy percebe que Edward viu tudo. E se prepara para ameaçá-lo, quando Riza olha para ele, censurando seus pensamentos.

— Não vai contar pra ninguém não é Elrich? — Diz ela.

— Contar o que? Acho melhor voltar para cama Tenente... Está delirando. Nada aconteceu. — Responde Edward andando em direção ao final do corredor.

— Ele tem razão... Eu vou voltar para a cama.

— Eu vou com você!

— O QUE? — Diz ela pensando em besteiras. — Não acha que é mui-

— Não posso perder você novamente, eu irei com você. Alem do mais, você dormindo é de uma inocência, sensibilidade e delicadeza sem igual... Eu quero que você durma em meus braços hoje está bem?

— Isso é uma ordem ou somente uma sugestão...?— Ela fecha os olhos hesitando. Ele realmente foi tão direto assim quanto ao que queria? — Quer saber... Não me importo com suas intenções... Vamos, estou com sono.

**Fim**

* * *

Final sem graça? Me avisem, fazer uma v2 não é tão complicado assim ^^


End file.
